Romantic Story in a Ship
by naoyuki hannym
Summary: ini adalah pelayaranku yang terakhir. namun kenapa di pelayaran ini aku mendapatkan cinta. tapi aku sama sekali tak bisa menerima cinta itu. entah kapan aku bisa bertahan. tapi terima kasih sudah memberikan rasa ini. pairing Kyumin. RnR!


**Romantic Story in a Ship**

**WARNING! : a Yaoi fict!boys love!OOC!don't like don't read**

**Disclaimer: Super Junior punya SME**

**Pairing : KYUMIN**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Angin pagi di lautan menerpa tubuh Sungmin berkali-kali. Nyanyian suara ombak pagi menambah tenang suasana. Membuat Sungmin bisa melupakan masalahnya sejenak. Semua beban melayang pergi mengikuti arah angin. Sangat damai berada disini dan kau dapat mencium aroma lautan biru di Samudra Hindia ini. Mungkin ketenangan inilah yang diinginkan Sungmin. Sendiri tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Namun semua berubah sejak seseorang membuyarkan kesendiriannya.

''Hai…sendirian aja di dek ?" seseorang menepuk pundak Sungmin lembut. Membuat Sungmin tersentak kembali ke alam nyata.

''Hai…iya, kamu juga sendirian kan ?" Sungmin bertanya kembali ke tanpa menoleh ke arah suara yang menggangunya.

''Kyuhyun,'' laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya dengan senyumnya yang menawan.

''Sungmin,'' membalas jabat tangan laki-laki itu. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke lautan lepas. Seolah ketampanan laki-laki itu tak mampu menyihirnya sama sekali.

''Mau kemana ?'' ucap Kyuhun mengikuti arah tatapan Sungmin. Matanya ikut terpaku pada lautan lepas yang tanpa ujung.

''Jalan kemana aja. Yang penting bisa bikin aku damai dengan hidup dan membuat hidupku sedikit lebih berarti. Kamu sendiri?'' Sungmin membalikkan badannya lalu menyanderkan tubuhnya pada pagar pembatas.

''Kalo aku suka berpetualang. Jadi nggak tentu mau kemana. Hmmm... di kapal ini kamu sendirian aja ?'' Kyuhyun mengikuti terus mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Sungmin.

''Nggak. Aku bareng sama orang tua aku. Oh ya, kamu tau kan nanti malam ada pesta di dek ini. Apa kamu datang ?'' ucap Sungmin kali ini menghadap ke arah Kyuhyun. Dalam hati Sungmin berpikir, kalau laki-laki ini sangat tampan. Seumur hidup ia belum bertemu dengan laki-laki setampan ini. Menyesal memberikan kesan dingin di awal perkenalan.

''Aku pasti datang. Bagaimana denganmu ?'' Kyuhyunpun tersenyum manis kepada Sungmin yang sedari tadi masih saja memperhatikan wajahnya.

''Aku juga datang kalau kau datang. Hari udah makin siang, aku harus kembali ke tempatku. Dah…sampai ketemu nanti malam!'' Sungmin berjalan mundur sehingga ia massih bisa menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Lalu membalikkan badan dan berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Alunan musik telah memenuhi dek ini. Sampai-sampai suara ombak sudah tak terdengar lagi. Semua orang bersuka cita, tua muda semua menari dengan gembira. Namun tidak untuk satu orang yang berada di ujung dek. Sungmin tidak bisa berbahagia, ada sesuatu yang menjanggal di hatinya. Semua terasa ingin membunuhnya secara perlahan. Ingatannya kembali pada saat bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Bohong jika ia bilang tak menyukainya. Tapi itu semua takkan berhasil mengingat mereka berdua sama-sama laki-laki. Jika ini diteruskan hanya akan menyakiti salah satu dari mereka. Sungmin tahu kesempatannya tidak banyak. Entah kapan ia yakin takkan bisa melihat matahari terbit lagi.

''Heran, di malam yang sangat meriah ini. Aku menemukan satu orang laki-laki cantik di ujung dek dalam keadaan murung,'' suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar pelan namun mampu membangunkan Sungmin dari lamunannya. Ia datang membawa dua gelas minuman.''ambillah !'' Kyuhyun menyodorkan salah satu minumannya.

Sungmin yang terkejut hanya bisa menerima minuman itu dari dari tangan Kyuhun.''Kok, bisa temuin aku di tempat ini ?''tanya Sungmin heran.

''Gimana nggak, aura disini sangat berbeda dengan yang disana!" Kyuhyun menunjuk ke arah kerumunan orang di lantai dansa. ''perbedaan yang mencolok bukan?" Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pagar pembatas.

Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum kecil."Dasar aneh, hal sekecil itu aja diperha..." Sungmin tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, kepalanya begitu sakit. Pandangannya semakin kabur. Sayup-sayup ia masih bisa mendengar suara Kyuhun. Dan tanpa dikomando lagi Ia pun jatuh di pelukan Kyuhyun.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aroma obat-obatan yang tidak ingin dihirup Sungmin masuk ke dalam lubang hidungnya."Uugh," erangnya pelan namun mampu membuat Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Bagaimana keadaaanmu? Aku sangat kaget begitu kau tiba-tiba pingsan. Aku sudah memanggil orang tuamu kesini. Jadi tungulah!" ucapnya panjang lebar kepada Sungmin. Raut khawatir terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Walaupun ia baru mengenalnya beberapa jam lalu. Tapi ia sudah merasa hatinya tercuri oleh laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya ini. Laki-laki itu mampu membuat seorang Kyuhyun menyukai sesama jenis.

"Aku…di..mana?"ucap Sungmin perlahan. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya karena sinar lampu yang ia terima terlalu silau. Ia juga belum menangkap apa yang telah terjadi. Seingatnya ia berada di dek menikmati pesta.

"Kamu.." Kyuhun mencoba menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Namun belum sempat ia menjelaskan, pintu sudah terbuka dengan keras.

BRAK...

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka kencang. Baik Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun segera menoleh ke arah pintu. Ternyata yang berdiri disana itu kedua orang tua Sungmin dengan raut wajah khawatir yang tergambar dengan jelas.

"Sungmin, gimana keadaanmu sayang?" ujar Umma Sungmin sambil memapah Sungmin untuk keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Karena ia tahu anaknya benci aroma obat-obatan.

"Terima kasih ya nak!"Appa Sungmin menepuk pelan pundak Kyuhyun. Lalu mengikuti istri dan anaknya yang sudah keluar dari ruang kesehatan itu.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk. Tapi di kepalanya penuh dengan pertanyaan. Apa Sungmin punya penyakit yang serius? Kenapa Sungmin tidak memberi tahunya? Lagipula buat apa Sungmin menceritakan hal pribadi kepada orang yang baru saja di kenalnya. Aisshh aku begitu bodoh.

0o0o00oo0o

"Kyu maaf ya yang kemaren. Aku belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih sama kamu," Sungmin menepuk pundak Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri sendirian di dek pada pagi harinya.

"Nggak apa-apa. Cuma aku bingung kamu tiba-tiba pingsan. Apa kamu sakit parah Sungmin?" Kyuhun menaruh tangannya di dahi Sungmin kemudian beralih ke dahinya bermaksud menyamakan suhu.

Sungmin tak mengatakan apapun, ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke laut. Dia bingung harus berkata apa."Maaf aku nggak bisa cerita sekarang."

"Nggak apa-apa kalo kamu ngak mau cerita sama aku. Lagipula siapa aku? Hahhahaha," Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum walaupun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam ia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat.

"Kyu, lusa kita sudah merapat ke dermaga. Apa kita bisa ketemu lagi?" tanya Sungmin tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari laut. Ia benar-benar tak menginginkan pelayaran ini berakhir. Ia ingin melihat wajah Kyuhyun selamanya. Tapi ia sadar tak boleh egois. Ia harus membiarkan Kyuhyun mencari cinta sejatinya. Dan cinta sejatinya itu bukan Sungmin.

''Kalau Tuhan berkehendak kita pasti bertemu lagi," hanya itu yang bisa Kyuhyun katakan. Dia sendiri juga nggak tau, apa mereka bisa bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti.''Sungmin…hufftt. Apa nanti malam kamu bisa ke dek kapal ini?'' Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang masih fokus dengan lautan. Ada sedikit harapan di nada suaranya.

''Memangnya ada apa?'' Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya ke Kyuhun. Dia memang tak ada acara apapun tapi untuk apa ia menemui Kyuhun di dek ini lagi.

''Ada yang mau aku omongin sebelum kita berpisah," ucap Kyu mantap. Baginya ini adalah terakhir kalinya mereka bertemu. Apapun yang terjadi nanti akan mengubah hidup mereka berdua.

''Baiklah, aku akan datang pukul tujuh disini. Kyu, aku harus kembali, sampai jumpa nanti malam," Sungmin melambai pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Kejadian ini terus berulang. Sungmin memotong pembicaraan mereka dan memilih kembali ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan lautan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Malam pun tiba, bintang bersinar lebih terang dari biasanya. Semua kelihatan indah pada malam ini dan di tempat ini. Sungmin menemukan banyak lilin disepanjang dek. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tepat di ujung dek ia menemukan sebuah lampu yang terangkai seperti clover dan ia juga menemukan seseorang yang dia cari. Malam itu Kyuhyun terlihat sangat tampan dengan jas putih dan selana putih. Sungmin yang menemukan apa yang ia cari langsung berlari menuju orang tersebut.

"Hai!" sapa Sungmin membuyarkan lamunan orang itu."aneh ya? Malam ini sangat indah daripada sebelumnya,"Sungmin sangat menikmati sekelilingnya. Semuanya indah dan bercahaya.

"Iya," Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya.''Karena ini memang malam yang spesial buatku,'' Kyuhyun memandang ke arah Sungmin dengan tatapan penuh dengan kasih saying.

"Oh iya, apa yang ingin kamu katakan tadi?"ucap Sungmin semangat. Antara sabar dan tidak sabar ia ingin segera mendengarnya. Namun disisi lain ada sesuatu hal yang ia takutkan.

"Sungmin, sebenarnya sejak awal aku sudah menyukaimu. Aku berharap kamu mau…," Kyuhyun menghentikan perkataannya karena Sunmin langsung menyerahkan sebuah kertas yang berisikan alamat.

"Ini alamat rumahku. Mungkin suatu hari kamu akan tahu kenapa aku menolakmu saat ini. Maafkan aku Kyuhyun, aku nggak bermaksud menyakiti hatimu," setelah Sungmin menyerahkan kertas itu, ia langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Bukan hanya hati Kyuhyun yang sakit tapi hati Sungmin jauh lebih sakit. Sebisa mungkin Sungmin menekan perasaannya kepada Kyuhyun untuk kebahagiaannya. Ia tak mau mengikat hidup Kyu dengan hidupnya.

Air mata tak berhenti mengalir dari kedua orang yang saling mencintai itu. Semu yang begitu tiba-tiba mampu membuat Kyuhyun mematung. Ia ditolak sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar setelah itu bahkan sampai dimana tiba hari pelayaran terakhir. Kyuhyun tidak lagi menemukan sosok Sungmin di kapal itu. Semua sudah berakhir, begitu pikirnya.

0o0o0o0o000o

Sebulan kemudian sejak pelayaran terakhir. Kyuhyun memutuskan menemui Sungmin di rumahnya. Ia ingin mengetahui kenapa Sungmin menolaknya waktu itu. Namun sesampainya disana ia enggan masuk melihat rumah yang sangat sepi itu. Akhirnya setelah menimbang-nimbang, Kyuhyun mengetok pintu rumah itu. Tak lama pintupun terbuka, terlihat wanita paruh baya yang membuka pintu itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ummanya Sungmin.

"Apa kamu yang bernama Kyuhyun?" pertanyaan itu membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Bagaimana Ummanya Sungmin bisa tau namanya?

"Iya," Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia mempunyai firasat buruk tentang ini. Kenapa ia bisa mengetahui namanya. Seingatnya ia tak sempat memperkenalkan diri.

"Kamu tunggu di sini sebentar. Ada titipan surat dari Sungmin untukmu,''Ibu itu segera ke dalam dan kembali dengan membawa sepucuk surat di tangannya.''Ini untukmu dari Sungmin,'' umma Sungmin menyerahkan surat itu kepada Kyuhun.

''Terima kasih. Tapi apa saya bisa bertemu Sungmin?'' Kyuhyunpun mengambil surat itu. Firasatnya semakin terbukti tapi segera ia tepis jauh-jauh pikiran itu.

"Kau akan mengerti kalau sudah membaca surat itu!" ucap umma Sungmin sambil menutup pintu. Seolah menghindari dari semua pertanyaan yang mungkin akan terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

''Baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi dahulu,'' Kyuhyun pamit dan segera meninggalkan rumah itu dan berangkat menuju dermaga karena ia tak ingin ketinggalan pelayarannya.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ini adalah pelayaran Kyuhyun yang kesekian kalinya. Mungkin ia takkan menemukan saat-saat indah lagi seperti saat ia bertemu dengan Sungmin. Di ujung dek ini Kyuhyun membuka surat dari Sungmin. Ia penasaran apa isi dari surat tersebut.

_Kyu__,_

_Mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini aku sudah pergi dari sini. Alasanku menolakmu adalah ak__u__ takkan bisa menemanimu selamanya karena aku harus pergi. Sejak 6 bulan lalu sebelum ak__u__ bertemu denganmu, aku sudah divonis terkena penyakit leukimia. __Maaf karena aku tak memberi tahumu. Sekarang aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Ku berharap kau tak melupakanku sebagai cintamu saat pelayaran di kapal aphrodhite. Terima kasih telah memberi kebahagiaan padaku, walaupun memang semua itu singkat terjadi. __Namun aku sudah cukup senang bersamamu. __Aku mencintaimu kyu tapi aku harus merelakanmu supaya kau bisa menemukan kebahagiaan yang sejati. __Semoga kau menemukan cinta yang lain dalam pelayaranmu berikutnya. Sampai jumpa…_

_Sungmin_

Kyuhyun langsung menutup surat itu. Dia tak menyangka apapun tentang ini."Sungmin semoga kamu bahagia di sana. Di sinipun aku akan melanjutkan hidupku seperti yang kau minta. Kau tidak akan terlupa karena kau bagian dari ceritaku dalam hidupku,'' entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun menitikkan air matanya. Ia pun menyimpan surat itu di saku celananya. Kemudian segera berlalu dari dek tersebut. Mencari kamar dimana ia bisa menaruh semua barang-barangnya. Matahari pun sudah hilang ditelan oleh kegelapan malam. Menutup kisah cinta seseorang yang takkan bisa bersatu.

0o0o0o00o0o

THE END

A/N : silahkan mau mereview cerita ini atau tidak.

tapi selamat membaca...


End file.
